


[beautiful] accident

by 93cm



Series: mushy moshi [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, confused soonyoung oh yes yes, green paint, idk i like highschool setting heh, not rly fluffy but eh, there's a hint of 2seung here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu and Soonyoung met in a pretty messy situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	[beautiful] accident

**Author's Note:**

> laMe summary,i know

It's fall,and everyone's preparing for the yearly fall carnival week which all the students are busy buzzing about. The dance club is in charge of the decorations at the campus and the gym. Their dance instructor, Mr. Jung, asks them to paint the gym walls in bright colors. Soonyoung, who is the president of the dance club was asked to get two buckets of paint: green and yellow. His very _helpful_ club members decided to play around the gym as he walks inside with two full buckets of paint in his hands. 

 

"Hey,hey watch out kid!" Soonyoung exclaimed as their youngest, Chan, almost running through Soonyoung. The younger looked at him and bowed,apologizing. "It's okay,it's okay." He replied and continue to go to his place,"Get back to work everyone!" He shouts gaining everyone's attention.

 

"Sorry.." his club members replied as they get their brushes to start painting what they're tasked to paint.

 

 

Everyone in the school is still pretty energized to finish preparing for their celebration the next day. Soonyoung is almost halfway finish painting the left wall green,and the bucket of paint is almost empty.

 

 

Mr. Jung went to check his students at the gym together with two young boys with him. _They don't look like they're in the dance club at all_ , some of them thought. Soonyoung,who's too busy painting at the back didn't even noticed their dance instructor came.

 

"Since these two are too busy annoying people downstairs,I figured they should at least help in painting the gym." Mr. Jung says, eyeing the two boys beside him. "Go get your brushes now."

 

The two nods and immediately went to the table where the painting tools are placed. "And don't fool around!" He yells before going out of the gym.

 

"Geez. We were just laughing at Jisoo hyung because he put the sign upside down." The tall one whispers when they heard Mr. Jung's footsteps getting quiet. 

 

"Just forget about it. At least now we have something to do." The,possibly,older one replied turning around to look at where he can work at. "Jeonghan doesn't even let me hold the pen.- Oh! I'll go there" He points at the left side and didn't even wait for the tall one to reply.

 

The tall one scans the room and decides he should just go to the back part of the gym since only three people are working on that area.

 

"Hey can I help you?" The tall one asks Soonyoung but the other doesn't seem to hear since he was on top of the ladder. "Excuse me?" The tall one says again,now poking Soonyoung from his right leg. He was in front of the ladder,which confuses him why this kid hasn't seen him yet. "Excuses me?!" He asks again nudging the other's foot now.

 

"What the hell!" Soonyoung shriek as he wiggle his foot, causing the ladder to move harshly. This caused him to fall, good enough that the tall guy was able to catch him. And also cause the green paint to fall on them. 

 

Everybody's eyes are on them; Seungkwan, Soonyoung's best friend laughs quietly as he looks at the two covered in green paint from across the room. "Aigoo.." He sighs, calming himself.

 

"Ah shoot, Mr. Jung is going to kill us Mingyu." The other guy who Mr. Jung went with exclaims, looking at Soonyoung and his friend,who's name is Mingyu. 

 

"Don't worry about that. Soonyoung hyung will kill him first." Seungkwan replies grinning at the other.

 

 

 

"Put me down now." Soonyoung grits out. 

 

"I'm really-"

 

"Put. Me. Down." Soonyoung says all too quietly. Mingyu puts him down in an instant and bows repeatedly. Instead of saying anything, Soonyoung walks through the room ,parts of his face and body covered in green paint. Going out of the gym to go to the locker room to get clean.

 

Mingyu follows him not missing any second apologizing. "Don't tell Mr. Jung please. He's really scaring me out! If he finds out that I screw up again, I'm really dead. Same goes to Seungcheol hyung. He really hates us!" He blurts out once they were inside the locker room.

 

"Kid,it's okay." Soonyoung turns to the other, "Just go clean up before Mr. Jung goes to check us up again." He gives Mingyu a wet towel and told him to wash his face.

 

 

"What's you name again?" Soonyoung says as they change their clothes."And what year are you in?"

 

"Mingyu,same year as you I guess." Mingyu answered turning to look at Soonyoung. "But you're older."Soonyoung looks at Mingyu as he heard him say that. 

 

"Nice body." Mingyu says as he scans Soonyoung. Soonyoung's eye widen,looking at his bare chest and back to Mingyu. 

 

"T-Thanks, I guess. Y-you to-too." He stutters, quickly putting the shirt on him. Mingyu chuckles,"Cute." And turning to get dress as well.

 

 

"We should get another bucket of green paint. I'm still not done with the wall." Soonyoung says,entering the gym. 

 

"I'll just-"

 

"Mr. Kim." The angry tone of Mr. Jung caught the two's attention. "I thought I said no more fooling around." 

 

"Mr. Jung, I can explain." Mingyu pleaded but Mr. Jung shakes his head and gestures Mingyu to go with him. 

 

"M-Mr. Jung." Soonyoung calls his dance instructor's attention,"it wasn't him. It was actually me. I didn't hear him the first time he was calling me and asking if he can help. The paint fell on us and...that's why." 

 

Mr. Jung scans the two narrowing his eyes. "Soonyoung you don't have to-"

 

"It's true,Mr. Jung! We saw it!" Seungkwan exclaims,nudging Seungcheol to agree with him. 

 

"Alright." Their dance instructor sighs and looks at the four intently,"But if anything goes wrong again-"

 

"It won't happen! I swear!" Mingyu smiles at Mr. Jung. "You can trust him,Mr. Jung." Soonyoung added. Mr. Jung looks at them suspiciously before leaving the room.

 

 

The two were about to go to their area when Seungkwan pulls Soonyoung away from Mingyu. "You think he's cute,am I right?"

 

"What?!"

 

"You know,hyung. You don't usually do this to people." Seungkwan says wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"Do what?- Okay,Seungkwan,what's up? If you're talking about what I just did, I really should have done it. The kid didn't do anything wrong. And Mr. Jung practically hates him so what else can I do?" Soonyoung tries to say but Seungkwan just grins at him.

 

"Alright..." Seungkwan hums,"But I'm pretty sure you find him cute." He goes back to his area leaving Soonyoung confused.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
